Una noche lluviosa
by Akemi97
Summary: Sweeney caminaba despreocupado por una calle solitaria hasta que sintió un fuerte brazo masculino aprisionandolo contra la pared y besandolo apasionadamente ... Mrs. Lovett encuentra a la pareja ¿qué ocurrirá? YAOI / TRIO  nuevo personaje
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche lluviosa **

Sweeney caminaba tranquilamente por una calle solitaria y fría, casi desértica de no ser por unas cuantas personas abrigadas a más no poder debido a que comenzaba a llover.

Damien se encontraba recargado en un frio y solido muro de un oscuro callejón esperando pacientemente. Sweeney ignora por completo lo que sucede a su alrededor y se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Damien. Luego de escuchar un ruido Damien se asoma para ver quien se acerca y en cuanto ve a Sweeney lo toma del brazo y lo azota contra la pared y lo besa apasionadamente, Sweeney se mantiene con los ojos abiertos de par en par y le corresponde ligeramente al beso. Damien se retracta y se aleja cuidadosamente de él. Sweeney lo mira confundido y a la vez curioso.

.- Lo lamento mucho… yo.- Pero no pudo terminar ya que Sweeney lo silencia con un beso intenso. Damien coloca sus manos en los hombros de Sweeney y empieza a bajarlas despacio, acariciándolo. Sweeney soltó un largo gemido lleno de placer, comienza a llover aún más fuerte, el aire estaba frío, el ambiente completamente oscuro, un lugar ideal para el amor de ambos chicos.

.- Damien… no.- Damien bajaba en cierre del pantalón de Sweeney mientras introducía sus dedos ágilmente, le acariciaba y se deleitaba con el dulce sonido de los gemidos del chico.

.- Oh… Damien! .- Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas, iban bajando hasta llegar al punto en el que quedaron recostados sobre el húmedo y frío suelo. Damien sacó ágilmente su navaja y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sweeney dejando algunas pequeñas cortadas a su intenso paso, el chico gemia cada vez más fuerte.

Sweeney comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Damien mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. El frio desaparecía por completo, el calor de sus cuerpos se hacía presente, ambos bañados en su sudor y en la fría agua de la lluvia cayendo, la oscuridad se volvía la dueña de aquel maravilloso momento.

Damien comenzó a lamer a Sweeney ágilmente mientras lo cortaba con su navaja, Sweeney se excitaba cada vez más, ninguno de los dos aguantaría más lo necesitaban.

Sweeney se colocó encima de Damien y comenzó a besarlo, comenzó a bajar marcando sus pectorales con cada lamida. Al llegar a la parte íntima de Damien aprovechó para introducirse su duro miembro excitado en la boca de descender y ascender provocándole un inmenso placer a su amante.

Damien gemía mientras enterraba sus dedos en el frio y mojado suelo de aquel callejón oscuro. Sweeney acariciaba aquel miembro mientras lo introducía a su boca en rápidos movimientos.

El chico tuvo un orgasmo y grito el nombre de Sweeney mientras se derramaba dentro de la boca de Sweeney y este tragaba el líquido gustoso.

Damien en un rápido movimiento se giró sobre Sweeney y lo beso. Luego Sweeney se recostó boca abajo mientras Damien se posiciono adecuadamente sobre el para penetrarlo lentamente.

Sweeney gemía como desesperado, ambos cuerpos se movían a un ritmo similar, sudando y gimiendo mutuamente, acariciándose y tocándose, unidos como uno solo. Damien se derramó en el interior de Sweeney, luego cayó a su lado con su respiración entrecortada y agitada, Sweeney le sujeto la mano temblorosaque sonstenía todo el peso de su cuerpo, ambos se girarón de manera en que quedaran frente a frente, sus intensas miradas se cruzarón, hechizándose mutuamente.

.- Damien… esto.- Damien lo hizo callar con otro intenso beso. Le comenzó a dibujar círculos en su pezón lo que hizo que Sweeney soltara largos y gratificantes gemidos.

.- Lo se Sweeney.- Ambos comenzarón a besarse nuevamente y acariciarse mutuamente hasta que un grito los desvió de sus actos.

.- Señor Todd! .- Era Mrs. Lovett que gritaba sorprendida al ver esa escena tan comprometedora entre Damien y Sweeney.

CONTINUARÁ …


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

.- Mrs. Lovett… esto no sabría.- Sweeney se encontraba nervioso mientras observaba a Mrs. Lovett desde el frio suelo del callejón luego Damien se sonrojo y trató de mirar a otro lugar.

.- No es lo que usted piensa Mrs. Lovett.- Damien toma una prenda y se la pone rápidamente y se va incorporando y avanza hasta ella quedando cara a cara.

Mrs. Lovett estaba callada pero tenía la cara sonrojada. Damien se fue acercando y rozo sus labios son los de ella. La mujer le correspondió tímidamente mientras Damien entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaba a doblar sus manos hacia atrás haciendo que ella se arrodillara poco a poco gimiendo con dolor.

.- Damien! No.- Cuando quedo completamente arrodillada ante el Damien se bajó el cierre del pantalón e introdujo su viril miembro en la boca de Mrs. Lovett mientras la sujetaba de la nuca y la empujaba y la retraía sucesivamente.

Damien gemía de tanta excitación y placer que le proporcionaba Mrs. Lovett mientras esta gemía por lo bajo. Sweeney empezó a caminar hacia ellos y se posicionó atrás de Mrs. Lovett y le empezó a manosear el trasero para después subirle el vestido, bajar sus bragas y posicionarse para penetrarla rápidamente por el ano.

Mrs. Lovett gimió un quejido cuando sintió que Sweeney la penetraba por atrás.

Damien tuvo un orgasmo y se derramo en la boca de Mrs. Lovett mientras esta con mucho esfuerzo se trago aquel viscoso líquido.

Sweeney continuaba con su trabajo mientras Mrs. Lovett se quejaba.

.- No… Señor Todd! – Mrs. Lovett se quejaba por el dolor, luego Damien y Sweeney la acostaron de lado mientras Damien la penetraba por enfrente y esta a la vez gritaba con un poco de dolor.

.- No! Por favor.- Sweeney y Damien se movían a un ritmo similar mientras gemían de placer y comenzaban a acariciarse los brazos y acercarse para besarse.

Luego Mrs. Lovett comenzó a acariciar a Sweeney y besarlo apasionadamente y empezó a disfrutar del momento junto con sus amantes.

.-Oh… Damien! – Mrs. Lovett tuvo un orgasmo mientras Damien y Sweeney se derramaban en su interior haciendo que la mujer tuviera el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Sobre sus cuerpos caían las gruesas gotas de sudor y lluvia fría en aquel callejón oscuro en medio de la noche.

Calleron los tres al mismo tiempo agotados y respirando agitada y pesadamente. Damien se incorporo y tomó sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse. Luego Sweeney y Mrs. Lovett hicieron lo mismo. Empezaron a caminar hacía la calle completamente vacía y casi inundada dispuestos a irse a pasar la noche en casa de Mrs. Lovett. Los tres se miraban de reojo mientras caminaban, Mrs. Lovett se encontraba muy sonrojada y hacía el intento de distraerse mientras se acomodaba ese cabello alborotado que poseía, Sweeney caminaba completamente serio mirando las casas de aquel barrio y asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo; todavía sentía un dolor mínimo en las heridas que Damien le dejó en la piel mientras hacían el amor.

Damien caminaba al ritmo de sus amigos callado y pensativo, sabía que lo que había pasado entre ellos nunca se repetiría de esa forma pero estaba satisfecho y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viene.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Una noche lluviosa parte 3**

El barrio estaba solitario, la lluvia era bastante intensa, necesitaban llegar a casa de Mrs. Lovett para secarse adecuadamente.

.- ¿Qué tiene para comer?- preguntó Damien rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se encontraba entre ellos en esos momentos.

.- Señor James… si usted gusta le puedo preparar un pay.- le contestó Mrs. Lovett amablemente mientras le dirigía una mirada intensa.

.- Solo si usted es la carne Nellie.- contesta Sweeney sarcásticamente.

Los tres caminaron bajo la lluvia por un largo rato hasta llegar a la casa de Mrs. Lovett… cuando entraron cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación… Sweeney se cambió sus ropas por unas completamente secas y se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo de la habitación pensativo.

Mientras Mrs. Lovett y Damien se quedaron juntos en la sala de estar conversando, cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir el chico se aproximó a Mrs. Lovett la tomó de las muñecas y la besó apasionadamente mientras que esta le correspondió desesperadamente con la misma intensidad colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras este a la vez le sujetaba con mucha fuerza su cintura y la atraía bruscamente hacia el.

Poco a poco fueron separando sus labios y ambos se dirigieron unas miradas profundas.

.- Será mejor irnos a dormir Mrs. Lovett ha sido un día bastante agotador ¿no lo cree?- Damien pronunció aquellas palabras con un tono de voz poco común en su persona.

.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo Sr. James hoy ha sido un día completamente… bueno ya sabe… agotador- dijo un poco nerviosa y a la vez sonrojándose.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sweeney se levantó muy temprano pues quería relajarse tomando un baño y a la vez lavarse las heridas que Damien le había hecho la noche anterior… estaba realmente cansado pues nunca había hecho algo así antes. Poco a poco fue llenando la tina de agua caliente y algo de agua fría… luego se fue quitando cada una de sus prendas y se hundió en la bañera… se dedicó a relajarse mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del momento.

Mientras en la habitación de Mrs. Lovett y Damien:

El sol entraba ligeramente por la rendija de la cortina que cubría la ventana obligando a Damien a abrir lentamente sus ojos al igual que Mrs. Lovett.

.- Buenos días Sr. James… ¿quiere desayunar algo?- le preguntó Mrs. Lovett somnolienta mientras se levantaba muy lentamente de su confortable cama.

.- Buenos días Mrs. Lovett… no muchísimas gracias en su lugar quisiera darme un relajante baño… si no es mucho pedir claro esta.- le dijo Damien aún con los ojos un poco cerrados y con un tono de voz bastante cansado.

.- De acuerdo yo también quisiera darme un baño pero… ¿no malgastaríamos mucha agua si nos bañamos cada quien por su parte?- dijo maliciosamente pero a la vez con un tono de voz serio.

.- Tiene razón Mrs. Lovett deberíamos ahorrar agua ¿qué le parece si compartimos baño? – dijo Damien con un tono de voz que contenía mucha malicia mientras que le dirigía una mirada bastante lujuriosa a Mrs. Lovett.

.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- afirmó la mujer decidida.

Ambos se quitaron sus ropas y se colocaron unas batas roja y azul rey y se metieron al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la mismo habitación… pero cuando Damien abrió la llave…

.- Puta madre! No tenemos agua.- dijo bastante molesto.

Ambos hicieron una cara que reflejaba bastante malhumor… luego de conversar unos momentos decidieron pedirle a Sweeney que les dejará usar su baño.

Ambos subieron en bata las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Sweeney… al verlo vacío pensaron que había salido y que estaban completamente solos.

.- Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra Mrs. Lovett parece que el Señor Todd ha salido sin decirnos.- dijo fríamente Damien dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a la mujer.

.- Tiene razón Sr. James… vamos a bañarnos.- continuo Mrs. Lovett.

Se dirigieron hacia el baño de la habitación, cuando abrieron la puerta lo primero que vieron fue a Sweeney hundido en la bañera con los ojos cerrados.

Damien y Mrs. Lovett compartieron miradas, luego Damien se fue acercando a la bañera y acaricio el pecho de Sweeney haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe.

.- Damien! Pero que demonios.- pero no le dejo terminar ya que se metió ágilmente en la bañera y se inclinó para besarlo. Ambos se acariciaban el pecho y la espalda mutuamente mientras Damien bajaba de su boca hasta s cuello chupando y lamiendo sucesivamente.

Sweeney gemía mientras bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Damien y acariciaba su trasero… la pasión se hacia presente en ese momento entre ambos amantes.

Mrs. Lovett observaba la escena enternecida, no quería interrumpir ese lindo momento y decidió marcharse dirigiéndoles una sonrisa y saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras Sweeney se giraba quedando arriba de Damien este deslizaba sus traviesas manos por su espalda y lo besaba cada vez más.

Sweeney acariciaba sin parar el cuerpo de Damien y lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de aquello… ambos gemían mutuamente y gritaban el nombre del otro.

Sweeney llegó a su premio más preciado y comenzó a acariciarlo.

.- Ahh…!- Damien estaba a punto del orgasmo cuando sintió a Sweeney tocar su viril miembro a la vez que se lo introducía en la boca.

Pasaron unos momentos y Damien no soporto mas… se giro sobre Sweeney y lo penetró rápidamente haciendo que este gritara su nombre.

.- Damien!- El chico se movía en el interior de Sweeney y este a la vez le seguía el ritmo.

Ambos gimieron más fuerte que nunca provocando que Damien derramara su semilla en el interior de su amate.

Ambos cayeron en el agua y se abrazaron mutuamente.

EPILOGO

Sweeney se dirigía a la barbería para empezar a trabajar, en cuanto entró se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a Blade sentado en la silla meciéndose de forma divertida.

.- ¿Y tú que demonios haces aquí?- dijo Sweeney molesto al verlo ahí.

.- Hola osito.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a avanzar hacia el de forma peligrosa…

FIN


End file.
